


Constricting. (Yandere deceit x Virgil)

by Lexiblossum (orphan_account)



Category: Sander Sides.
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lexiblossum
Summary: Warning, this book does not have a healthy relationship and its mostly one-sided.)Let me breathe, let me breathe. Stop choking me.wanna be free, wanna be free. Let go of me!I want to be alone, I want to be alone. Stop touching me!----------I'm black and purple with touches of blue and fade into a nasty yellow and green like you; the fading of a bruise.---(intro ish)Could deceit feel emotion 'yes' But like us No...There was one thing deceit could never get a grasp on, one thing that made him different: He didn't understand love, couldn't feel It, never wanted it, even hated it!AND HOW DARE ANYONE MAKE HIM FEEL IT!( read da story!)---Virgil does not get into a relationship with deceit in the end because that's way to f#cked up!





	1. The beginning. 1

Virgil arrived at School in a crash of purple and black. The emo was about to be late for class and was desperate to get there on time, But his locker had different plans, code after code and the damn thing wouldn't open. The anxious one then resorted to yanking the lock forcefully muttering a string of curses under his breath. The damn thing didn't budge. That was it, Virgil was about to give up. But before he did Just like a miracle a boy with milk-white skin approached him quietly taping the frantic teen on the shoulder-

"Do you need help?" They asked. Their voice soft like a children's lullaby though alluring like fresh warm bed sheets on a Monday morning.  
Virgil jumped thwimping around to come face to face with warm bright blue eyes.

"Uh, h-HI!" He squeaked grasping his chest where his heart lay in a panic taking in rapid much-needed air. "You need anything?" he asked after regaining his normal stature of breathing.  
"Actually I was wondering if you need any help?" The stranger replied gesturing towards the lock.

"Be my guest it won't work.." Virgil spoke shrugging, hands in the air as he stepped to the side.  
The stranger nodded and reached forward long slim fingers quickly making good work with the lock and sat the annoying contraption aside.

"There. Now hurry you're late!" the milky white one spoke while Virgil stood there, his mouth agape in shock-

"Oh, uh, thanks...?" He replied

"Its mian.." The kind one spoke.  
"Oh, thanks then mian!" Virgil hollered collecting his books and dashing down the hall to English.

The white one looked back at the locker that was left open, Mian shrugged and closed the door for the sake of the other and turned to leave only to have a hand tap his shoulder.

"Who was that?" A slippery voice asked.

"I don't know, they seem nice," Mian replied looking towards his childhood friend. The pale one's friend nodded only to firmly grip mian's arm.

"You're my friend right?" He asked.

"yes! Of course, you're my best friend for-For forever," he spoke like it had been rehearsed.

"It doesn't feel like it! we always fight!" The man spoke letting go of mians wrist.

"I do, I do care and I promise we'll get into fewer fights, okay!?" Mian spoke panicking trying his best to reassure his friend. 

"Oh, okay.." The snake voice spoke again walking away and gesturing for the other to follow him. like a starved puppy, the pale one followed his unnatural, sickly skin glimmering in the hall light.


	2. My Lucifer is lonely. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, should I continue this?  
> DO you like it!?
> 
> WTH AM I DOING!?
> 
> I write nothing but trash.

Virgil arrived at class shortly after. 

He entered the room in a flash of purple 1 minute before the bell Rang. The Emo let out a sigh of relief ignoring the intense stares of his fellow classmates as he plopped down upon the seat next to his friend. 

"Wow gurl, you almost didn't make it." His friend spoke propping his feet up on his desk, ignoring his follow students glares as he raised his sunglasses peering down at the other. "Do tell me what caused this dilemma?"

Virgil shrugged sheepishly crossing his arms, facing the smooth white of the table that was covered in cut marks due to bored students and scissors. "I stayed up late on Tumblr and slept in... the usual." He replied shrugging.

"You're lucky you didn't arrive late the first day of the school year. Image what kind of impression that would make, gurl?!" The other spoke lowering his legs and hugging Virgil's shoulders. "Also try and get some sleep, please. I care about yu."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. let go of me, Remy." Virgil spoke pushing the other off of him gently.

The class went silent as the principle arrived a black smog seemed to follow her presence. She wore black heels a gray shirt and a white dress shirt with a long slick black tie, her gray hair done up in a slick bun, sharp thin black glasses resting upon her nose. 

"greeting class, this year you will have a new teacher, I wouldn't even bother going easy on him he was the top of his class." She spoke glaring down at the clipboard probably only then reading his resume. "Logan Reid, you may enter." She spoke. Shortly after a man in formal dress pants and a black dress shirt walked in. He wore a blue tie and movie theatre looking glasses.

"Greetings students, I do hope ill be able to insert some knowledge into your small minds". The teacher spoke already turning to the board, writing his name down. Everyone paused staring up at the man who looked about their age in bewilderment. The principal shrugged and left without even a goodbye her heels clicking across the floor as she mumbled things under her breath, most likely terrible things. 

Suddenly the hall monitor popped in the classroom.

"Sorry to intrude but one of your new students got locked in someone's locker." The man spoke, green eyes scanning the room as he led the other into the room.  
Logan paused and pointed at a seat for the other to go to, right next to Virgil.

"I guess there's a bit of a bully issue in this school! am I correct?." The teacher asked the kid in the oversized green sweater. A name tag clearing stating hall monitor pined right over his heart. 

"I guess.." The other spook looking down. "Anyways I gotta get to my class.." The other spoke walking away. 

"Thank you, Caleb!" The one who was trapped in a locker squeaked out flashing the other a wide smile. 

"No probs Patton." The other replied leaving the classroom. 

"Do to this recent situation instead of focusing on today's task we are going to have a lesson on proper social behaviour and the issues of bullying," Logan announced already writing something down on the chalkboard. 

Patton looked over towards Virgil. "Hi, the names Patton and you are?" He spoke holding out his hand. Virgil paused but smiled back hesitantly shaking the others hand-

"The names Virgil and that weirdo over there is my best friend Remy." He replied pointing towards the other who had fallen asleep, drool pooling across the table. 

"Nice to meet you! Do you like cats? I love cats! do you have a cat!? I want a cat but I'm allergic. " The other rambled as Virgil nodded along. Wow, this one sure had a bouncy personality and the Emo was having trouble keeping up with his energy.  
\---------------------  
Deceit chuckled slinging an arm over mians shoulder. "That was fun wasn't it!" he spoke smiling at his friend who looked very uncomfortable.

"Did we really need to skip class to stick that poor person in a locker?" The one with deep blue eyes questioned

Deceit let go of the other. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, "You have a problem with it!?"

Mian froze "No, nope, I'm sorry I meant that was really fun but why just one person? When it could have been 2!" The other hastily corrected, eyes blew up wide in panic.

"That what I thought.." The snake man smirked. "Let's head to our next class early." He spoke leading the other to the music room where they took a seat on the carpeted floor and began chatting. 

"Hey your not supposed to be here!" A voice shouted as they themselves entered the room.

"If we're not allowed to be in here, why are you?" Deceit asked sticking out his tongue. 

"Morterm deceitful, I didn't know that was you..... " The other spoke. paused. then frowned. "I'm here to get something for my drama class." 

Mian looked up at the dashing man dressed up as a Disney prince, with a smile disguised as a smirk. 

"Anyways I won't make you leave but I'm going to report you!" The other declared.

"What about mian," Mortem asked gesturing towards his friend.  
  
"I WOuld never get a damsel in distress in trouble. . . . . besides he's my practice partner and I believe you're the cause as to why he didn't show up." The princely man spoke grabbing mians wrist beginning to lead him away.

"Sorry about roman.." Mian whispered as he was dragged away...."

Deceit sighed feeling slightly lonely.


	3. Standing there, killing time. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap contains swears  
> bullying  
> taunting  
> and yelling  
> also crushes.. :P

Roman slammed the door to his locker with a bang. It was his lunch period so why was he so mad? Well, it might have to do with the fact that mian was distracted the entire time during class destroying Romans chance of confessing to him.-  
'You know what roman? there's still hope you'll be able to catch him next time!' he convinced himself and just like a play of luck their mian was sitting right outside of another classroom. ' all Alone.' Roman quickly flattened down his clothes and fiddled with his hair as he began to approach the other only to freeze in place as mortem approached Romans target placing a hand on the smaller boy shoulder leading him away. Man, roman hated that guy!  
Deceit watched Romans defeated expression with a smug smirk leading an oblivious mian towards the cafeteria.  
"Is something on your mind?" Mian asked looking up towards the distracted man.  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. " He replied ruffling mian's hair much to the other annoyance, not that he told deceit to stop. Well not like he could.  
"Uh, Mortem could I invite a friend to join us for lunch?"  
"No"  
"But, I-i"  
"Just, no."  
Deceit and mian took a seat at a round table in the corner of the room, deceit picked at his food bordely as mian blankly stared at him, his food untouched.  
"Hurry up kiddos we gotta get a seat before they're all filled up!" A joyful voice spoke as the two tired fellow students behind him groaned.  
"But I'm tired gurrllllll..." One of them exclaimed dragging their leather heeled boots across the floor.  
Mian recognized the silent one, he helped that boy open their locker. Deceit seemed to be looking in the same direction of mian because he himself also noticed his victim from earlier this day, Patton heart! A man to cheerful for his own good. Mortem then directed his attention towards the man dragging his feet following Patton, that man was Remy somnunm a mess of a teen who was currently breaking the entire dress code. Mortem looked towards mian and nudged his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna bug them!" He exclaimed chuckling already standing up.  
"Mortem, please no!" Mian pleaded  
\-----  
Virgil took a seat along with Remy, and his new found friend? They were all peacefully chatting when a man walked right up to Patton a determined look in his eye as his lips turned upright in a crooked smile.  
"Is that a spider on your shoulder!?" The strange man yelped out pointing frantically towards Patton, everyone froze awaiting the response of the other, a high pitch scream left the joyful boys throat as he began thrashing about this new found information displeasing him greatly.  
"GET IT OFF, get it off, get it off! EEK CREEPY DEATH CRAWLEY!!' He screamed jumping up down like a kangaroo and bucking like a frightened horse.  
Virgil narrowed his eyes, he didn't remember seeing a spider and with the way, the man was laughing the emo was determined that there never was a spider. Remy perked up beside Virgil, he had just woken up from his nap due to the noise, he looked about confused-  
"What the f##ck happened?" the sleepy one asked, virgil shrugged.  
Deceit smiled placing a hand on the pastel blue one's shoulder. "There is no spider" He spoke gently, a hint of amusement in the tone of his voice.  
Patton looked up at him his blood going cold as he noticed the group of people who had begun swarming around his table each one laughing at his expense, he looked around frantically looking for an exit his face red and puffy. He had never felt this embarrassed in his life before and he just wanted to curl up in a hole and cry in shame.  
"AWW, are you gonna cry about it?" Mortem asked. "Is cry baby gonna crwy!?" The taller man mocked blocking the distressed man's path to freedom.  
"HEY!" A voice shouted slamming there hands across the table and standing up.  
"WHo the F##ck DO you think you are? Sh#t HEAD!" The other demanded, approaching deceit creating distance between the bully and victim as he pointed an accusing finger at mortem's chest.  
Deceit looked down at towards the other fully prepared to give the other a taste of hell only for yellow eyes to meet deep violet. The snake man didn't even process what the other said next he was far too distracted by the nauseating sparks in his chest. What was happening to him!?


	4. Can't commit to anything but a crime. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cars ;)

Mian approached his stunned friend grabbing his arm and attempted to pull him away from the fight-  
"Calm down mortem, we gotta go before the principal arrives!" Mian announced which caused Virgil to stop yelling turning his attention to a crying Patton who was being consoled by Remy.   
" I Should leave" Virgil muttered going towards his friends and leading them out of the room cause like to hell would he get caught in a fight on the first day of school. Who does that? Oh, right the messed up kids.   
Deceit glared at his friend only to turn his attention back towards the mysterious boy, he felt his heart ache as if he didn't want the other to leave the room. A Strong urge to run after Virgil fell upon him.   
"Let go of me " Deceit barked forcefully ripping his arm out of the others hold causing Mian to stumble backwards.   
Mian let out an embarrassing yelp as someone caught him from behind.   
"Are you okay?" He asked helping mian to his feet as mian watched mortem storm out of the room.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Mian replied still watching the door with hurt eyes.   
"Are you sure your okay mian? you look a little distant." The other replied causing mian to turn around stunned.  
"How do you know my name?" Mian asked, panicked. Only to pause after seeing the others face. "Oh, it's you, Caleb!." He gasped face turning bright red. The man in the green sweater smiled brushing his bangs out of his face-  
"It's been a while, how are you doing?" The hall monitor asked.  
"I'm doing okay.." mian replies blushing furiously.   
Roman from the other side of the room witnessed the exchange between the two, with a heavy heart he turned away, no point in forcing someone to love you.   
The princely like drama man stormed across the halls he felt like his heart was split into two. He wasn't going to cry, there was no point in crying, True men never cry! Roman scolded himself his father's words replacing some of his own. The drama boi was so caught up in thought he didn't even notice where he was going untill he crashed into a man reaching into his locker for something.   
"I'm so sorry!" Roman spoke rubbing his head as he sat back up offering a hand to help the other who was sprawled across the floor the cookies they were once reaching for crumbled across the ground making a mess. "I'm, so, so, so sorry Ill uh, ill buy you more cookies!?" Roman spoke looking at the disaster he had just caused.  
Patton looked up at the prince? Wait no he had to be a drama student, wait, No that was Roman prince the hottest dude in the school. Well in Patton's opinion he was decent looking.   
Virgil approached the disaster of a situation of which was Roman and Patton, Remy following the purple one from behind.  
"WOah, what happened here?" The Emo asked offering a hand to help Patton to which the joyful man accepted unlikes Romans. "I'm sorry for intruding it was just that you were gone for so long. " Virgil spoke sheepishly.   
Patton smiled honoured that Virgil was worried for him along with Remy, they were so sweet.!-  
"I was just getting us some cookies kiddos when I ran into this kind man here," Patton spoke gesturing towards roman who was an embarrassed red.   
"How about after school ill take you all to the new cafe to m-M-make up for destroying your s-S-s-nack?" Roman asked catching sight of Virgil from the corner of his eyes slightly stuttering his words.  
"That would be great! what do you say Remy and virgey?" Patton explained clapping his hands enthusiastically in uncontrollable happiness, his sadness from earlier dripping away.   
"That would be ffff-AN tastic! gurllls.." Remy spoke draping his arms over Virgil and Patton. "And itttsss so nice of you for selflessly offering!" Remy smiled looking towards roman than Virgil making a suggestive smirk which caused roman to become as red as his princely sash.   
"See you in front of the school after school hours then, ill drive us there," Roman spoke giving them all a half smile as he slowly started to regret his offer.   
"See you then princey." Virgil joked.  
God no one in their right mind had that right to be so handsome AND cute! Roman thought as the three left.   
\-----  
Mortem witnessed the whole ordeal from the shadows of the hallway a smirk stretched upon his face. While his eyes seemend to yearn for bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cars ;)


	5. Parents on vacation, an open invitation. 5

The bell for the end of the day chimed causing Remy to jolt awake nearly wacking Virgil in the head as he twisted around to face the noise.   
"Jeeze, calm down its only the bell," Virgil spoke nudging the other as the teacher dismissed them out the door a little too eagerly. She could have at least pretended she wasn't so happy about them leaving.   
"What about home--" A student asked only to be attacked by about 10 other kids and dragged out the door before they could remind the teacher about homework.   
Virgil blinked slowly-  
"You think he's okay?" He asked Remy.  
"Yeah, he's fine gurrrrlllll, pRobs 'not' but what evs.." Remy replied, "Now cmon! We goTTa catch up with Patton at the front of the school, my dark roasted coffee bean of a friend!"   
\--  
Remy and Virgil arrived at the front of the school with not much difficulty and greeted an excited Patton.   
Roman arrived and led them to his car and that's when things got awkward.   
"I just remembered I promised my mom id help her with gardening ill hang out with you guys later," Virgil spoke eyeing the ground, having second thoughts.   
Remy looked disappointed but nodded anyways he understood what his anxious bean was getting at and it was fine anyone could get overwhelmed after what happened today.   
"Its fine Virgil! Ill ask for Remy to bring you back a cookie okay!" Patton replied smiling, Virgil nodded feeling grateful for how this boy he just met was so understanding but Virgil couldn't ignore the fact that he saw a disappointed gleam in Romans eye. Roman the hottest guy in school.......  
\--  
Deceit watched as a group of friends climbed into the car. He let out an annoyed growl because he wasn't able to see if whether the strange purple boy who had his heart doing leaps and flips, entered the car or not. The deceitful man shrugged it off determined that the Emo got in as he started up his engine, full-blown prepared to follow them. Like a creepy cookie, a creepy kale banana cookie.  
His engine continued to run as he waited for the red shiny car to leave the parking lot, deceit pushed on the pedal following after the car tires moving across the pavement. He was so focused on following his target he didn't even notice the equally distracted person who was about to walk in front of him.  
Mortem paid attention at the last moment slamming his brakes as fast as he could, the car wasn't moving at a horribly fast pace so hopefully, he could get away without being terribly sued?

The screeching of breaks was heard as Virgil saw small glimpses of memories flash inside his mind only for everything to go silent as his body crumbled across the pavement. The only sounds he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears as he let out a pained groan. The car that had run him over, threw upon their door rushing towards him only to let out a silent gasp-  
"SHIT! You okay,?" Mortem asked rushing to the strange man's side and checking for a pulse his heart pounding in his chest as he started to feel nervous and bubbly, god what were these horrid feelings?!  
"I feel like a got hit by a car.." Virgil groaned his eyes blinking open, the sun slightly blinding him as he gave up on trying to see closing his eyes. Virgil's body far to sore to move so he simply laid there silently in agony.   
"Actually you did.."  
"I did?" Virgil asked surprised his head pounding as he scrunched his eyes shut to block out the infuriating sun. "And it was your car, wasn't it?" Virgil spoke.  
Deceit rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and replied-  
"Yeah, It was, here let me help you up!"  
Virgil nodded moving his hand forwards to help him stand up, once the Emo was on his feet he instantly leaned forwards his knees buckling underneath him, luckily mortem was quick enough to catch him. The pain seemed to shoot up his back and pound within his head, making it a struggle for Virgil to hold back the tears that wanted to escape and embarrass him.   
"Your head seems to be bleeding, don't worry I'll take you home and patch you up." Deceit spoke pulling Virgil up into his arm bridal style which is something you really shouldn't do to someone who could have broken ribs. Virgil let out a hiss of pain to which mortem greatly apologized for.   
"What about the hospital instead?." Virgil asked slightly weirded out. Deceit paused thinking his words out mentally his face going red and as he subconsciously pulled Virgil closer to his chest in a snuggling like motion.   
"Don't worry i'm skilled in medical care, besides my parents aren't home." Mortem spoke shushing Virgil as he sat the other down on the passenger seat and buckled him in, Virgil blinked upon his eyes now that the sun wasn't harassing him, giving deceit a once over-  
SH#t.  
its  
him.   
Virgil felt like he was about to pass out.  
\-------------Bonus:

Mian ran after the car as deceit sped off.  
"No! damit that was my ride home.." The ghostly pale boy whined looking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Like cars ;) Especially when they run people over!


	6. Animals, Evidence.6

Is it wrong to watch someone who had just passed from to much pain and think about how beautiful they looked that way? Deceit asked himself as he fumbled about the room putting away an assortment of medical supplies. The snake-like man had already bandaged vigils head and had set his ribs back in place, along with applying bandaids to smaller less serious cuts all while Virgil slept. As to why Virgil was knocked out cold, well Virgil had passed out right after the first rib was moved back into position, the pain far too intense for him to handle. Leaving mortem alone in silence  
Mortem let out a satisfied chirp, his medical work looking good as he walked towards Virgil and moved his purple faded bangs out of his eyes gingerly as if the hair upon his head would fall out with a simple touch. Deceit let out a blissful sigh admiring the man before him; Virgil was beautiful like a porcelain doll, pale and delicate so very delicate.   
Silently deceit stood, grabbing a plaid blanket and draping it across the sleeping beauty's entire body as he gently tucking him in. God, why would he think this stranger to whose name he did not yet know was lovely? God, what are these disgusting thoughts!? Deceit gave Virgil one last glance as he exited the room leaving the 'sleeping' brunette alone, as he lost himself deep in thought, desperately wanting answers.  
Deceit sat down at the desk in his room carefully, not wanting to make a single noise as he opened his laptop. Mortem quickly typed in his password as if someone was watching. After a while of searching for answers, deceit closed the laptop with an annoyed thud. Apparently, he had cancer. Typical.   
\------------  
Mian looked about worried it was a dangerous walk home alone especially in his neighbourhood and he was unsuccessful in hitching a ride with anybody, why did mortem have to abandon him, now of all days!!?. The boy was just about to give up hope only for Caleb to show up like a knight in shining armour.  
"Hey, mian heard you were having trouble getting home," Caleb spoke approaching his friend hands shyly tucked into his pockets, avoiding eye contact while mian replied back to his statement. "I don't have a car but I can help make sure you get home safely" He spoke and just like that mian walked home with Caleb, both of their faces bright red.  
\-----------------  
Remy leaned back in his chair sipping his drink bored out of his mind, don't get him wrong he found Patton and roman to be nice and all but so far the whole situation had been awfully quiet, with Patton eating his cookie timidly and roman staring out the window the entire time. Jeeze these people need to learn how to party, with a sigh Remy pulled a 5 out of his pocket and slammed it onto the table in front of roman-  
"Thanks for the drink and all but I'm gonna go check on my bestie." He spoke not even bothering to spice up his words do to him being too worried about his dark roasted coffee bean of a friend. Roman looked out slightly surprised as he entered reality once more waving Remy goodbye along with Patton as he exited the cafe.  
Remy clearly knew Virgil was stressed and anxious from the rough day and he also knew for a fact that Virgil's mom didn't want help with the garden, shesh, Virgil didn't even have a mom last time he checked. With this information in mind, rem's headed over to virgil's house to check on him, especially concerned considering what happened last time.  
The walk there was long and tiring it was moments like this that Remy wished he had a car, wait no, no he didn't! cars are scary, he didn't like cars, cars could go f**ck themselves for all he cared. Remy opened the suspiciously unlocked door quietly.  
"Virgie you here?" He asked only to have a 50-pound cocker spaniel jump up onto him. "Oh, hey girl, know where Virgil is?" He asked the overly excited dog.   
\---------------  
Deceit let out a sigh as he started looking through Virgil's wallet, once he got the information he needed he tucked the wallet back into Virgil's pocket and picked him up bridal style once more gingerly.  
"Well, then Virgil its time to get you home." He spoke walking towards the entrance of the house. "All will go well as long as I don't run another person over." He chuckled slightly at his own joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Like cars ;) Especially when they run people over!   
> Anyways guys how did you like the chapter? Any advice!? This is my first book ever and I've only been writing for like 2 or 3 months? I'll check later to see when I created my account.


	7. Pearly gates look more like a picket fence. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: , swears, blood, death and crap. Its a yandere book what do you expect?

Remy entered the house moving around the cocker spaniel as it attempted to gain his undivided attention. The coffee-addicted man finally finished his search 10 minutes later coming up empty-handed, Virgil nowhere in sight. He reached the front door his body leaning towards a side shelf as he grabbed the leash that perched upon it, along with a couple of poop bags.   
"We're going to go find Virgil, okay my cute wittle pumpkin spice latte!" Remy spoke as he clipped the leash onto the dog's collar. The dog let out an excited bork as Remy opened the door and let the excited dog get to work with that skilled sniffer of his. Remy had a better chance of finding Virgil with this little guy,.  
\---  
Deceit pulled up to the driveway 10 minutes after Remy left, He pulled open the door and gingerly carried Virgil out of the car and down the driveway. Feet carefully padding across the gravel as he reached the doorway. To his surprise and lucky fortune, the door was unlocked so the deceitful man simply opened the door closed it behind him silently.   
Deceit laid Virgil onto the couch, turning around to leave only to-  
come-  
face to face-  
with Remy!!  
"Its not what you think!" He blurted out, hand raised in surrender as Remy stared him down absolutely mortified as the cocker spaniel sitting beside his heel began to growl.  
"Its exactly what I think, you b*tch!" Remy yelled turning around and yanking open the door leaving the dog behind in blind rage.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the police station.!!!"  
\--  
Sh*t, Sh*t, sh*t this was bad, god this was really bad, deceit rushed out the door after him, heeled boots crashing into gravel, causing rocks bits to fly into the air.   
"Let me explain!!" Deceit yelled though it was pointless Remy was already too far ahead, damn that coffee addicted loser could run fast.   
Deceit charged towards his car flinging the door open and slamming it behind him, the desperate man than pressed his foot firmly against the peddle, his car started with a schreech~! full speed racing towards Remy. To hell was he going to jail over this. He's gotten away with things far worse than this and he wasn't planning to be taken down by a simple misunderstanding. Deceit seemend to see red as he caught up to remy, not at all showing any sign of slowly down as the right side of his car climbed the sidewalk.  
\---  
The scene was blurry and slow, a loud thud was heard as breaks screeched to a stop, though the impact still did its damage, Deceit didn't even bother to make sure he was dead, simply speeding off urgently as a child let out a startled scream alerting her parents. Families and neighbours rushed out into the street, each and everyone looking horrified, some rushed away and puked and others covered their eyes in horror, while one elderly lady with daises in her hair called 911.  
911: 911 here what is your emergency?  
Elderly woman: Oh god, there's, there's been a car crash!?  
911: What kind of crash miss and where?  
elderly: McKenzieenzie avenue, theres so much blood please hurry. Someone was run over!!"  
911: Sending people over, hold in tight. don't worry.  
\---  
Deceit reached a cliff his expression distant, he had just murdered someone, he had killed Remy somnunm and he liked it!? HE F*CKING LIKED IT!? Mortem shook his head groaning as his hand clutched his face. He had to get rid of his car. He told himself he would stop doing this, he really didn't want to go to jail. Mortem walked towards the end of his car pulling out a jug of gasoline and got to work covering the car in the flammable liqued. He struck a match catching the liqued with the flame as he pushed the car off the side of the cliff. Luckily his parents weren't going to be home for a long time. Unless they managed to crawl out of their poorly dug graves. God, now he had to walk to school, fuggin great~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I feel so bad for killing Remy off, I'm a sh*t I know :P  
>  I wonder what vigils reaction will be waking up to this? Waking up and finding that his childhood friend was dead and that no one knows who did it?!!   
> *Insert evil laughter*  
> I REALLY< REALLY LIKE Knives~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> Mian is an OC of Michelle, the trait desire to be exact and I picture him being as white as paper and wearing nothing but white.... he's like a blank page until he takes on the form of what you desire most.


End file.
